guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Wilds (mission)
Exploiting Villagers? While doing this mission with my necro, i noticed that at the end scene you could actually exploit the "Captured Chosen" - even though they aren't supposed to be dead yet ;). Doing this made them into "Corpse of Villager"s. Worthy of a note? --MasterPatricko 06:28, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I was wondering that myself. I play a primary necro, and on this mission I had a Minion Master loadout. I raised a minion and noticed that I scragged a villager in doing so. If I scrag all the villagers by exploiting their "corpses", do I fail the mission? I might try to answer the question myself shortly, since I'm gonna do it with henchies to get the bonus. --ProtocolOH 12:08, 10 December 2006 (CST) Runes Seen these all over the jungle, any ideas what they mean? — Skuld 14:44, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Tama Blessedhoof??? when it says "Watchful Spirit from Tama Blessedhoof (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis)." what in the world does that mean? u have to go to maguuma stade or the amnoon oasis before Tama can be up as a possible cent chief to kill? i r confused~ :It means you can't buy the skill Watchful Spirit until you talk to the trainers at Maguuma Stade and/or The Amnoon Oasis. You can instead use a Signet of Capture to gain Watchful Spirit from Tama Blessedhoofs dead body without having to reach those aforementioned outposts. 220.233.103.77 18:43, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::ya the signet of capture is how im tryin to get the spell but hmm i never see the mobs name called in the bonus quest thingy during the mission, same with tree of life in bloodfen. know how to get them to spawn? Mission Bugs The page says that "since the latest patch" there are a lot of bugs, including that one about impassable Entangling Root gates. Without delving back into the page history... which patch are we talking about? Has this bug been fixed since? --ProtocolOH 12:08, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Er, what bugs? I've played this mission many times and I've never seen any bugs. Not with Entangling Roots, not with Vine seeds, nothing. I have no idea what the note is talking about. Entropy 22:15, 14 January 2007 (CST) Bonus Bug The 2 Centaur Guards no longer drop the seed - which means Cartographer seekers and Bonus seekers will not be able to reach the NE corner of this mission. I tried this 7 times with Hench and Heroes, then tried it by pinning them far back, and then finally solo. A seed is not dropped. :Are you really, really, really sure? I had once thought that this was the case also, but when I retried they dropped it. You actually have to wait longer than when the "Bonus:" message pops up for the seed to appear. Second centaur says "I will do my best to protect (insert centaur chiefs here)". After that, defeating them should give a vine seed...If that's exactly what you did and still no seed, then Houston we have a problem. That's the only Vine Seed in the whole mission, iirc. No more Bonus and no more Cartographer. I'd better go back and test this as soon as I can. Entropy 20:04, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::I tried this mission and found no bug. Maybe you were just unlucky. Centaur dropped the seed when I attacked. 24.6.147.36 18:58, 13 January 2007 (CST) Saidra Note that Saidra can first be seen as a lvl 15 foe in the mission. After the 2nd cutscene she becomes an ally (together with Evennia and Markis) as a lvl 20. --Erszebet 07:53, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Spider Ally? I was just doing this mission, and at the end one of the spiders showed up as an ally. The name was green, and the other spiders attacked it. Has anyone else seen this? thumb|left